


"Oof."

by DxTURA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Entirely OC-based, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Maybe Datura and Reaia /shouldn't/ argue in front of the Aurum Vale.Day 01 (Fear) piece for Writetober, but also a test piece to kinda flesh out how to write some characters for NaNoWriMo.





	"Oof."

“No, absolutely not. I am  _ not _ going in there.” Datura didn’t hesitate to take a couple of steps away from the cave’s entrance after she took a strong whiff of the putrid smell that leaked out of it.

Reaia, meanwhile, stood there with her arms crossed and tail flicking left and right. “Venenum, you have five minutes to take whatever’s up your arse  _ out _ and  _ go inside  _ this godsforsaken cavern before I throw you in there  **myself** .”

The two girls were locked in a stare down the moment they trudged through Coerthas to reach The Aurum Vale. Tension was heavy, and the smell was… eternally repugnant to say the least.

Datura had been tasked to take some of the goldbile that pooled in the mines for one of their company member’s experiments, but she  _ really  _ didn’t want to go alone after her near death encounter with one of the Mother Morbols that lay inside. She tried getting Leifon to come along, but the bile burned some of his skin off and so she didn’t take him back. Tensai definitely wasn’t stepping foot in the area, and Airi literally spat in her face before she could even finish the sentence. Reaia was her only hope left.

Reaia reluctantly agreed, but she didn’t think too much of the trip; she was sure all Datura had to do was punch a morbol in the face and dip her hands into the oozing liquid that plagued the place, right? This trip as a whole wasn’t the issue.

What  _ was  _ the issue was that Datura had the gall to take her through the hellish snows in Coerthas, and the fact that she wanted to suddenly  _ walk away  _ due to some  _ stupid  _ smell? Nah. Hells nah. She wasn’t letting her off easy.

“You made me mosey out of my favorite nap and smoke spot only to get some bullshit serum for our dumb Hrothgar friend at home. We’re not leaving easily.” Reaia tugged on her jacket. It was  _ way  _ too thin for the weather. “Haven’t you been here more than once? Shouldn’t this be an easy job for you?”

Datura blinked. “A-aren’t you some sort of cat? Are you not driven away by the ugly stench?”

“I’ve smelt a lot worse, Lalafell.”

“O-Okay, fair, but you still don’t understand the gravity of the situation...” Datura pinched the bridge of her nose, “Let me make it clear: this stench shouldn’t becoming out this strong. The fact that it is, means that there are quite a few morbols down there and that the matriarch is seeking to defend its territory. I-It's dangerous.”

Reaia stepped a little closer to the entrance and shrugged. “Stopping Leifon from  _ self-destructing  _ every time he hears ‘Venenum’ over ‘Altugle’ is dangerous. What makes  _ this  _ so scary?”

“Explosions can be prevented. Poisons cannot. Goldbile and sulfur are already hard enough to withstand, and the fact that a morbol can just… just  _ appear  _ at anytime and swoop in for the kill is risky! We can’t just sleuth our way in at this rate.”

“I’m hearing excuses. Datura, get your ass into the cave and stop being a fuckin’ pansy.”

“I-It’s not about being a pansy!—By the  _ gods _ , if you would just listen—!”

Both of their arguing came to a halt upon feeling the ground rumble beneath their feet. They both looked down, then at each other.

“...The hell was that?” Reaia took another step closer and peered on her tiptoes.

“S-stop getting closer, you idiot!” Datura grabbed Reaia’s wrist and tugged, “The morbols are rousing; they sense that someone is outside of the area!”

Reaia grinned while Datura shook her head erratically. “Ohhhh, so what you’re  _ saying _ is...”

“Wearenotpunching, we are _leaving_\--!”

Another roar shook the floor again and – to Datura’s dismay – a slimy, green tentacle shot out from the darkness and in their direction.

Datura, using what strength she had, used this moment to push Reaia into the snow and take the hit head-on. She, having dealt with these ugly creatures more often than her companions, knew what it meant the moment they went hostile. They were looking for  _ food _ .

Reaia, now understanding the gravity of the situation upon watching Datura’s body tumble through the snow, bounced back up and slid towards the Lalafell’s direction to pull her out of the monster’s grasp.

Once her tiny figure was off the floor, Reaia wasted no time in sprinting out of the area.

All the while, she couldn’t help but throw swears into the muffling blizzard.

“Okay, you were right. You were fuckin’ right. William can get his own damn serum, I ain’t about to get  _ eaten  _ today!"  



End file.
